Bishie Hunters
by Lady Meshala
Summary: The Humorous and slightly psychotic story of me and my friends CT(my best friend), Yui and Neko as we cause disaster destruction and mayhem as we go through the different worlds and kidnap bishies. The R rating is just because we are perverted girls.


Bishie Hunters  
  
The Discovery of a box of Powers and the inevitable chaos that will occur. Chapter 1  
  
P.S. *----* means thought or emotion  
[----] means action  
  
Sam: Now welcome to my story. As it is my story I have unbelievable powers and the other Bishie hunters a.k.a. my friends CT, Neko and Yui...only there powers aren't as good as mine. CT: What are our powers again? Sam: [whack, smack, pow] If you can't remember what I told you earlier then you'll just have to wait to find out!!!! CT: Owie!!!! That hurt!!!! [Whacks Sam over the head with Tasuki's Harison] Sam: Damn you Kate! [Pulls out twin swords] I challenge you to a fight to the death! Prepare yourself! CT: What did I do?! [CT is confused about how this started but fights any ways and they fight for about 10 minutes then roll off a cliff] Sam and CT: Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!! Ouch/Owie!!!! Yui: What just happened? Neko: Sam and CT argued then fought then rolled off the side of a cliff. Yui: Why would they do that!?! And where did that cliff come from!?! Neko: I have no idea...and your right where did that cliff come from! But you know its Sam and CT we're talking about strange things happen around them. *and Sam's the Author* Yui: Yea...and there pretty strange in and of themselves sometimes. [Sam climes up the cliff] Sam: WHAT WAS THAT!!!! *Sam is mad now* [CT Climes up the cliff as well] CT: That hurt Sam...Inu Yasha and Sesshomaru!!!! Wahahahahahahahahaha!!! Sam: Aaaaaaaaaaaaa!!! My ears...they burn!!! Tasuki and Nakago!!! *take that CT* Muhahaha! CT: Damn you Sam! [Sam and Ct engage in another battle to the death and 10 minutes later roll off the side of another cliff] Neko and Yui: O.o Yui: [sigh] There they go again. Neko: How long do you think it will take for them to get back this time? Erika: Who Knows...lets just start the story.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~  
  
Narration: We start out the story by following four, slightly insane, freshmen Sam, CT, Yui and Neko (Sam is a girl) who are leaving the high school to catch the late bus. Then, suddenly, a large, heavy package falls directly on Kate's head. (ouch... Ha,ha,ha,ha,ha!!!) Surprisingly enough, no one notices this.  
  
CT: @.@ (is unconscious)  
  
Yui and Neko: Kate are you ok?  
  
Meanwhile Sam is looking at the box that hit CT.  
  
Sam: Look that box that hit Kate has our names on it!?!  
  
Neko: What do you mean?  
  
Before Sam can answer CT regains consciousness (how rude of her!)  
  
CT: What happened? And what the hell hit me? Sam: Well as I was saying before you rudely interrupted me by regaining consciousness was that the box that hit you has our names on it. CT now has one hell of a migraine and is recovering and is having a hard time paying attention to anything (or else she would be trying to kill Sam). Neko: Why does it have our names on it, and what is it? Sam: How am I supposed to Know? Yui: Come on lets open it! Neko: You open it Sam. Sam: Why me? There could be something dangerous in there. Let's let CT open it! CT: Why you!!!! CT Then starts to attack Sam, While Neko and Yui open the box. Neko: What's this "The Ultimate Bishonen Capturing Kit". Yui: Must be someone's idea of a joke. Sam and CT run over. Sam and CT: Yaaaaaaa... (The joy is broken by the reality that it can't be real) Sam: If only it could be real. (Sam now thought of the bishies she could get if it was real.) WAAAAAAA!!!!!! CT: Look at this. Everyone comes to look. CT: It's a wired instruction book, it's called "How to effectively catch a Bishonen". Sam: (who is now done silently complaining about the restraints of reality) Who would take the time to do all this and then just waste it by throwing it on CT? CT: Who cares lets just scavenge all the Bishonen merchandise. Neko is currently playing with a device that looks like a giant spell checker and is reading the instructions on the back. Yui: Lets go before we miss the late bus. Sam and CT: Ok Neko fails to answer and, just for fun, types in 'Inu Yasha'. Just then there is a loud boom and Sam, CT, Yui and Neko are in the Inu Yasha world. (Miraculously no one else noticed this disappearance or the sound) CT: What the hell happened! Sam: 0.0 (Now has wide eyes) It looks like the Inu Yasha world! * Now I can go find and stalk and capture Sesshomaru! * Sam and Neko: YYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!! (They are now dancing in joyful circles) Yui: But that's impossible! CT: It must be because of that stupid box that fell on my head. They now run to grab the guide and the device, but Sam ends up getting there first. (Why? Because she is the all powerful author... mwa ha ha ha!) Sam: Look! It says that the device Neko was playing with is a trans- dimensional teleporter and whatever shows we type in we get taken to... cool.  
  
Sam now rushes to the box and takes all the stuff in confiscation until the devises can be handed out. She finds a whole mess of stuff in the box and a complete set of rules and instructions. Sam grabs a black bag and four different color backpacks (one red, one blue, one green, and a white one) Sam: There are four bracelets in hear and the "The Mighty Rule Book" says that we each have to take one. I GET THE RED ONE!!!!! CT: I get the blue one! Yui: I'll take the green one. Neko: I guess I get the white one. *Don't really get a choice in the matter though* Sam: The MRB says "The bracelets are given to you to protect your self while dimension hopping. Each of the bracelets control a different element, the red controls fire, the blue controls water, the green controls earth and the white controls wind." Cool that means I have fire so cool. CT: That means that I have water then, right. Neko: That's what that book said. Yui: That means I got earth and Jasmin got wind then... So what are we supposed to do with these powers? Neko: Then I guess the backpacks are color coded to. Neko hands the backpacks to there respective owners. Yui: You know there are four bags that say mandatory necessities. Yui gives everyone a bag and they start to examine the bags.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------------------  
  
Sam: Now wasn't that a great start. CT: You still didn't say what are powers are. Sam: [hits CT over the head] Silence!!! That will be in the next chapter. CT: If you ever manage to put up a new chapter. Sam: [glares at CT] Die CT!!!!! [Sam and CT engage in yet another battle and roll off and other cliff 10 minutes into the fight] Neko and Yui: Please review!!! 


End file.
